Hurt
by PNY
Summary: Just KaiSoo, as always. KaDi/KaiSoo/T/Oneshot.


Title : Hurt

Author : Yeonyeon

Cast : KaDi and other

Genre : Hurt, Family

Rated : T

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : They belongs to God

Warning : Yaoi gagal, typos di mana-mana

Mian kalau feelnya gak dpat.

Yeonyeon

 _Kalian jalan berdua._

 _Di depan mataku, kau menggenggam tangannya._

 _Tak tahu kah kau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?_

 _Sakit. Hanya itu yang dapat ku rasakan saat ini._

 _Ini sudah dua bulan, dan kau masih bisa menggenggam tangannya?_

 _Tidakkah kau melihat keberadaanku di sini?_

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk bertahan?_

 _Kau memberikan racun dan tak memberikan penawarnya._

"Kyung Soo yah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo masuk, makan malam sudah siap" Ucap seorang pria tinggi kepada pria yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Oh, anio. Aku hanya sedang ingin melihat langit. Mereka terasa sugguh indah walaupun sekarang sedang mendung. Kalian makanlah duluan, aku belum lapar" Jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah masuk ke dalam, di luar dingin dan itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu" Lanjut pria tinggi itu lagi.

"Hmmmm, kau masuklah duluan Chanyeol-ah" Jawabnya kepada pria yang sudah diketahui bernama Chanyeol.

 _Lagi, aku melihatmu lagi bersamanya._

 _Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?_

 _Kenapa kau terlalu sering jalan bersamanya dibandingkan denganku sekarang?_

"Oh, hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini? Ini sangat dingin, masuklah atau kau akan terkena flu nanti" Ucap pria lain yang muncul di belakang pria mungil tadi.

"Oh, Jong In, kau sudah pulang? Dari mana saja? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam" Ucapnya berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin.

"Aku habis jalan-jalan dengan temanku hyung, sekarang masuklah" Jawab pria bernama Jong In.

"Dengan siapa? Kenapa ulang larut malam?" Ucap pria mungil itu lagi.

"Hahh, bukan urusanmu Kyung Soo hyung. Baiklah, jika kau ingin tetap di sini, aku akan masuk"

 _Kau mengabaikanku_

 _Kau sadar, kau mulai berbicara kasar kepadaku._

 _Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan apakah aku sudah makan._

 _Kau berubah Jong In._

 _Mana Jong In ku yang dulu? Aku mau kau seperti yang dulu_

"Astaga! Kyung Soo, sadarlah" ucap Chanyeol di pagi hari. Dia sebenarnya masih ingin tidur, namun karena suara pintu yang mengusiknya, terpaksa ia bangun. Dan apa yang didapatkannya? Kyung Soo nya sedang tertidur di balkon dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin. Karena tidak merasakan pergerakan dari Kyung Soo, Chan Yeol pun mengakngkat Kyung Soo ke dalam apartemen.

"Hyung! Hyung ! Cepat kemari" teriaknya agar di dengar oleh hyungnya yang lain..

"Ada apa Chan ah, kenapa pagi-pagi kau teriak-teriak? Tanya Baek Hyun –kekasih Chan Yeol- yang datang sambil mengucek matanya.

"Baek, tolong bangunkan hyung yang lain, Kyung Soo sepertinya pingsan. Badannya sangat panas" Serbunya saat Baekhyun selesai berbicara.

"O..Ohhh ada apa dengan Kyung Soo?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, panggilkan dulu hyung yang lain, terutama Lay hyung"

"A..arra"

"Oh, Chanyeol ah. Ada apa dengan Kyung Soo?" Tanya Lay yang datang bersama Suho dari arah kamar mereka.

"Sepertinya dia demam hyung, aku menemukannya di balkon tadi. Sepertinya dia tidak masuk dari semalam"

"Astaga! Ada apa denganya?. Baiklah, ayo siap-siap kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah hyung"

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok?" Tanya Suho kepada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Kyung Soo.

"Anda keluarganya?"

"Bukan keluarga kandung, tapi kami sudah lama tiggal bersama dan saya sudah seperti kakak kandungnya. Sekarang katakan bagimana keadaan adik saya"

"Hahh. Di mana keluarga kandungnya?"

"Sekarang kamilah keluarganya dok! Dia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi"

"Baiklah, tuan Kyung Soo saat ini sepertinya sedang depresi. Apakah ada masalah yang terjadi di rumah anda belakangan ini?"

"Ti..tidak. keadaan baik-baik saja belakang ini, tak terjadi apapun"

"Apakah ada hal aneh dengannya belakangan ini? Atau mungkin ada seseorang yang dekat dengannya? Kita bisa menanyakan padanya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menelfonnya dulu, permisi"

"Suho hyung! Bagaimana keadaan Kyung Soo?" Tanya Chan Yeol saat melihat Suho masuk ke kamar Kyung Soo.

"Dokter bilang dia kemungkinan mengalami depresi, ada apa dengannya? Oh ya, mana Kai"

"Dia masih di rumah, kata Baekhyun tadi dia masih tidur."

"Dia masih bisa tidur saat hyung nya dalam rumah sakit? Hubungi orang rumah dan suruh mereka membawa Kai ke sini, SECEPATNYA!" Suho sepertinya mulai marah.

"Baiklah hyung" ucap Chan Yeol kemudian berdiri dan menghubungi Xiumin.

Tuttt Tutt

"Halo, hyung kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Chan Yeol saat telponnya sudah di angkat.

"Ne, kalian di mana? Kenapa rumah sangat sepi?" jawab Xiumin di sebelah sana.

"Kami sedang di rumah sakit hyung"

"RUMAH SAKIT? SIAPA YANG SAKIT?"

"Aduh hyung, telingaku sakit. Kyung Soo yang sakit, cepat bangunkan Kai dan bawa dia ke sini hyung. Suho hyung sedang murka karena Kai masih tidur, oh ya kami berada di MAMA Hospital saat ini, ruangannya sama dengan yang ditempati Luhan hyung dulu"

"O..ohh baiklah. Tunggu kami, kami akan di sana dalam 20 menit"

"Buat menjadi 10 menit hyung"

"Kuusahakan"

Tut tut tut

"Mereka akan segera tiba hyung" ucap Chan Yeol kepada Suho "Kyung Soo hyung sepertinya benar-benar depresi. Sepertinya karena terlalu sering melihat Kai bersama Krystal belakangan ini" Sambung Chan Yeol.

"Kai dan Krystal? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Kau tak tahu? Sudah beberapa bulan Kai selalu pulang tengah malam, dan sepertinya itu karena ia sedang bersama Krystal. Mungkin Kyung Soo hyung masih menunggu Kai tadi malam hingga pingsan di balkon"

"Jadi dia tidak ikut makan malam karena menungggu kai ? Sialan, ini semua karena rubah licik itu. Aku tak kan membiarkan dia melukai adikku"

"Suho, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyung Soo" Sembur Xiumin yang datang dengan terburu-buru.

"Kyung Soo sepertinya sedang mengalami depresi karena.. oh ya, mana Kai berengsek itu?"

"Dia masih membeli roti di bawah"

"Dia masih sempat makan saat suasana seperti ini? Aku akan menghajarmya nanti."

"Terserah kau, sekarang Kyung Soo mengalami depresi karena apa"  
"Kata Chan Yeol sepertinya karena Kai. Sudah beberapa bulan Kyung Soo melihat Kai pulang malam dengan Krystal"

" ?"

 _Brughhtt_

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Serbu Kai saat langsung di berikan tonjokan oleh Suho begitu ia tiba di depan ruangan Kyung Soo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Masih pura-pura bodoh? Sekarang kutanya, ada apa antara kau dan Krystal?"

"Aku dan Krystal? Kami hanya teman"

"Lalu apa yang dilihat Kyung Soo beberapa bulan ini? Kau selalu pulang malam bersama Krystal berengsek!"

"Kami hanya pergi berkencan. Memangnya apa masalahnya?"  
"Apa masalahnya? Kau memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh? Kau tidak tahu Kyung Soo selama ini menyukaimu? Ku kira kau juga menyukainya, tapi kau malah menyakitinya"

"Aku memang menyukai Kyung Soo hyung, tapi itu suka sebagai hyung-dongsaeng. Tidak lebih dari itu hyung"

"Hahh, baiklah, terserahmu. Tapi kuingatkan, jangan pernah menyesali perbuatanmu"

Mereka tak tahu, di dalam ruangan di belakang mereka, seseorang sedang berusaha menahan suara tangisnya agar tak kedengaran ke luar ruangan.

 _Ini sudah bulan kedua aku di rumah sakit._

 _Tapi kau bahkan hanya datang tiga kali sampai saat ini._

 _Apa kau benar-benar akan mengabaikanku?_

 _Kau benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan padaku_

 _Lalu yang selama ini kita hanya sebagai hyung-dongsaeng?_

 _Baiklah, semua terserahmu._

 _Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain sakit saat ini_

 _Lakukanlah sesukamu_

"Kyung Soo yah, kumohon makanlah.. Kau tak lihat tubuhmu sudah sangat kurus saat ini? Ayolah, buka mulutmu" Ucap Luhan yang duduk di samping ranjang Kyung Soo

"…" dan seperti biasa, hanya ada keheningan.

Kyung Soo sudah kurang lebih dua bulan di rumah sakit, namun dia benar-benar tak peduli dengan kesehatannya. Bahkan dia terakhir memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya beberapa minggu lalu. Itu pun karena saat itu Kai yang datang dan menyuapkan bubur.

Namun, Kyung Soo memilih tidak makan dari pada merasakan kedatangan Kai saat itu. Tahu apa yang dilakukan Kai? Dia baru saja menyuapkan 2 sendok bubur ke dalam mulut Kyung Soo dan langsung memberitahunya hal yang bisa merenggut nyawa Kyung Soo kapan saja.

"Hyung aku akan jujur sekarang, saat ini aku sedang berencan dengan Krystal. Aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku kemarin dan dia menerimaku tanpa rau-ragu. Kau tahu hyung, aku senang sekali"

 _Iya, kau senang dan aku akan mati_

Setelah mengatakan Kai itu, Kyung Soo tiba-tiba berbalik memunggungu Kai, mengabaikan Kai yang memintanya terus makan.

Setelah itu, hidup Kyung Soo benar-benar hanya bergantung pada cairan infuse. Semua saudaranya sudah tahu tentang Kai dan Krystal. Mereka bahkan dengan tidak tahu malunya datang mengunjungi Kyung Soo kemarin dan Baekhyun sangat yakin, dia melihat seringaian jahat di wajaw wanita licik yang datang bersama Kai.

Mungkin Kyung Soo benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua kenyataan sekarang. Hingga tengah malam saat semua saudara yang datang menemaninya tertidur, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana ia mengambil kunci mobil di atas nakas yang sepertinya milik Suho. Kemudian menulis surat untuk saudaranya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

 _Kau mungkin tidak tahu_

 _Tapi aku benar-benar sakit saat ini_

 _Tapi karena dia pilihanmu, aku akan menerimahnya_

 _Aku benar-benar lelah, kau tahu_

 _Dan aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang_

Kyung Soo pun keluar dari area rumah sakit denga mengendarai mobil Suho menuju daerah pegunungan. Karena terlalu lelah Kyung Soo menyetir dengan asal-asalan

 _Ckittttt… brakkkkk_

Dan kejadian itu pun tak bisa terelakkan. Mobil mahal yang diketahui keluaran terbaru itu terbang ke jurang seperti memiliki sayap dan setelahnya langsung meledak

Tak ada yang menyksikan kejadian itu karena terjadi tengah malam di daerah pegunungan.

"Kyung Soo hyung! Hosh hosh hosh. Apa sesuatu terjadi denganmu ? Hyung ku mohon cepatlah sembuh, jangan membuatku terus-menerus kuatir dengan keadaanmu" Malam itu Kai terbangun karena mimpi buruknya. Dalam mimpinya ia melihat Kyung Soo hyungnya ditarik oleh bayangan hitam dan Kai hanya mematung melihatnya. Untuk memastikan keadaan hyungnya, Kai memutuskan secepat mungkin pergi ke rumah sakit.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Kai juga mencintai Kyung Soo selama ini, namun entah apa yang menahannya sehingga menyembunyikan semuanya.

Pagi hari di rumah sakit

"Kyung Soo yahhhh !" Teriak Baekhyun dalam mimpinya membuat semua saudaranya bangun.

"Hoam,, ada apa Baek, kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya Chan Yeol di sampingnya

" , aku hanya sedang bermimpi buruk tentang KyungSoo"

"Kyung Soo? Kyung Soo? KYUNG SOO DI MANA?"teriak Chan Yeol saat meihat ranjang di depannya kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kyung Soo hyung di mana?" Ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan dalam pangkuannya terbangun.

"Oh.. Kyung.. Chen, cepat telfon Kai! Katakan Kyung Soo menghilang" Ucap Luhan

"Ge, Kyung Soo ge meninggalkan ini" Ucap Tao saat menemukan secarik kertas di atas nakas.

 _Hai semua.._

 _Surat ini untuk Yifan Hyung, Suho hyung, Xiumin Hyung, Luhan hyung, Chen hyung, Lay hyung, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao dan Sehun._

 _Terima kasih karena kalian semua sudah menjagaku selama ini._

 _Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi keluargaku saat mereka menunggalkanku._

 _Terima kasih karena terus mendampingiku menghadapi semau masalahku._

 _Terima kasih sudah berusaha menghiburku saat Jong In sedang bersama Krysal._

 _Terima kasih untuk semuanya._

 _Dan, maaf karena belum bisa membalas semua jasa kalian._

 _Maaf karena merepotkan kalian selama ini._

 _Maaf karena selalu mengganggu waktu kalian beberapa bulan terakhir._

 _Maaf aku terlalu lemah._

 _Dan maaf, aku benar-benar tidak kuat._

 _Oh ya, saat aku tidak ada, kumohon tetap jaga Jong In._

 _Maaf terlalu banyak meminta dan terlalu merepotkan kalian._

 _Jangan menjauhi Jong In, perlakukan dia seperti biasanya._

 _Aku menyayangi kalian katakana pada Kai aku akan selalu mencintainya._

 _P.S. : Suho hyung, aku menyukai mobil barumu, aku akan mengambilnya. Terima kasih._

 _Do Kyung Soo_

"Huks huks. Apa-apaain ini? Apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu" Ucap Baekhyun setelah membaca suratnya.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari Kyung Soo sekarang, sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi" Ucap Yifan.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat" Ucap Chan Yeol

Drrt drrrttt

"Yeoboseyo" Ucap Suho saat ponselnya bordering.

" _Ah ne, yeoboseyo. Apa benar ini pemilik mobil dengan plat xxxxxxx ?"_

Deg "Ne, itu mobil saya, ada apa yah? Dengan siapa ini?  
 _"Ah jadi benar, ini dari kantor polisi. Apakah anda baru saja kehilangan mobil anda?"_

 _Suho hyung, aku menyukai mobil barumu, aku akan mengambilnya. Terima kasih._

Deg deg deg

" _Halo? Apa anda masih di sana?"_

"N..nn..ne, ini saya. Ada apa dengan mobil saya?"

" _Kami menemukan mobil anda berada di jurang, dan keadaannya benar-benar parah. Mobil itu sudah terbakar, mungkin kejadiannya tengah malam karena masih terdapat asap di sekitarnya"._

"M..mwo? Di mana kalan sekarang aku akan segera ke sana"

" _Kami sedang berada di daerah pegunungan xxx"_

Tut tut tut setelah mendengar alamatnya, Suho langsung memutuskan sambungan telfon itu.

"Itu siapa Suho?" Tanya Lay

"Polisi"

"Ada apa? Kenapa polisi menelfonmu?"  
"mereke bilang.. mobinya..terbakar.."

"MWO? Jangan bilang itu mobil yang di bawa Kyung Soo hyung !" Ucap Sehun yang cukup cepat mengerti.

"Itu memang" Lanjut Suho

"Hiks hiks hiks Kyung Hiks Soo hiks yahh.. hiks hiks" Baehyun, Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, Tao mulai terisak namun isakan Baekhyunlah yang terdengar sangat jelas.

"Sehun, hubungi Kai sekarang" Ucap Chen.

"Baklah hyung"

Tuttt tutttt tuttttt tuttt tuttttt tutttt. The number you….

"Dia tak menangkatnya hyung, mungkin dia masih tidur"

"Biarkan saja dia, ayo ke tempat Kyung Soo"

"Hmmm"

"Maafkan kami, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar hancur dan tak dapat dikenali dengan baik. Kami benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mobilnya terbakar dan tubuh tuan Kyung Soo masih ada dalam mobil saat mobil terbakar" Jelas detektif kepada Suho..

"Kyung So ya,, hiks..hiks…."

"Kyung ge hiks hiks hiks"

"Soo ya huks..huks..huksss"

"Kami akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Terima kasih" Sambung Yifan.

"Apa Kai belum mengangkat telfonnya?" Tanya Chen pada Sehun yang terus menelfon Kai.

"Tidak hyung. Nomornya tidak aktif"

"Berengsek. Tunggu saja sampai aku di rumah, aku akan membunuhnya" Ucap Suho

"Suho, tenaglah" Balas Yifan

Suara sepatu berlarian di lorong rumah sakit pun terdengar. Setelah bertanya di lantai bawah, mereka langsung menuju tempat jasad Kyung Soo diletakkan.

Mereka semua mulai menangis sambil menyebutkan nama Kyung Soo. Tak lama kemudian, datang petugas yang membawa katil yang sepertinya mayat lain yang ada hari ini.

Awalnya tak ada yang peduli sampai saat katil itu membentuk dinding dan menyebabkan tangan mayat itu jatuh ke sisi tempat tidur. Dan yang melihatnya adalah Sehun, dia tahu benar bahwa gelang di tangan itu adalah gelang couple milik Kai dan Kyung Soo, dia ingat karena dia sendiri yang menemani Kai membelinya saat itu.

"Per..permisi" Ucap Sehun terbata.

"Ne?" Ucap petugas yang membenahi ruangan itu.

"Apa dia baru saja meniggal?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk katil yang dikiranya tempat Kai. Kepalanya benar-benar kacau sampai menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Ne? Ne, dia korban kecelakaan subuh tadi. Kami ingin menelfon keluarganya tapi hpnya hancur dan sepertinya dia tak membawa KTP nya" Jelas petugas itu.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Boleh saja, tapi wajahnya cukup hancur karena terkena kaca mobil"

Awalnya tak ada yang peduli dengan perkataan Sehun, sampai mereka menemukan kejanggalan pada raut wajah Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

"A..ani. hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke katil yang baru dibawa masuk. Semua memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun sampai Sehun terjatuh setelah membuka kain putih penutup tubuh tersebut.

"Arrrggghhhtttttttttttttttttttttt" Teriak melengking Luhan dan

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" sambung Baekhyun.

Pikiran mereka semua kosong saat melihat tubuh tak bernyawa itu adalah Kai atau Jong In.

Fashback

Kai yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya memutuskuan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Kyung Soo hyungnya. Saat ini ia tinggal di Busan karena tak ingin sering-sering melihat Kyung Soo di rumah sakit.

Kai yang benar-benar panik saat itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan keepatan tinggi karena jalanan masih cukup sepi. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jong In ah" Kai pu langsung menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kyung Soo hyungnya di sana.

"Kyung Soo hyung! Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?"

"Itu tak penting, sekarang aku mau bertanya padamu dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur"

"N..nne hyung." Ucap Kai masih heran dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

"tentu saja hyung"  
"Ah, benar, tentu saja kau menyayangiku. Kalau begitu, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Hyung,, ada apa denganmu?"

"Jawab saja , jangan banyak tanya"

"N..nneee.. aku mencintaimu hyung. SANGAT. Kau pasti bisa merasakannya"

"Benar aku merasakannya. Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyakitiku dengan berpacaran dengan Krystal"

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku memang pengecut. Aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku karena ku piker kau mencintai Chan Yeol hyung"

"Bodoh aku hanya mencintaimu Jong In bodoh."  
"Maafkan aku hyung, kalau begitu aku akan memutuskan Krystal dan melamarmu"

"Tidak perlu"

"Wae? Kau marah padaku hyung?"  
"Ani, sekarang kau hanya perlu menjawab satu hal"

"Apa itu?"

"Maukah kau ikut bersamaku?  
"Kemana hyung?"  
"Ke mana saja, tapi bersamaku"  
"Baiklah hyung, aku akan ikut denganmu"  
"Walaupun tak ada hyung lain dan Sehun?"  
"Iya hyung, walaupun tak ada mereka"  
"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu"  
"Di mana hyung?"  
"Di tempat kita akan tinggal"  
"Kenapa kita tak pergi bersama?"  
"Tidak bisa, karena aku akan sampai di sana duluan"  
"Kalau begitu beritahu aku di mana, aku akan segera ke sana"  
"Kau sebentar lagi akan tiba Jong in"  
"Oh,, Hyung! Kau di mana?"

 _Tin tinnnnnn_

 _Brakkkkkkk_

Dan mobil itupun menabrak tronton yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Jong In, sebentar lagi kita akan bersama"  
"Jadi ini maksudmu hyung? Baiklah tunggu aku hyung"

End of flashback.

"Anda mengenalnya?" Tanya petugas itu

"Ne? Ne, dia saudaraku" jawab Sehun

Semuanya pun menangis \, masih tak bisa menerima keadaan saat ini.

Dan keesokan harinya pemakamanpun diadakan.

Kyung Soo dan Jong In di kuburkan bersebelahan di tanah yang khusus disiapkan Suho untuk mereka.

"Sekarang kalian harus berbahagia di sana" Ucap Chan Yeol menatap pada dua gundukan tanah di depannya.

"Benar. Takdir benar-benar membuat kalian bersatu" Suho

"Berbahagialah" Baekhyun

"Kami di sini akan mendoakan kalian" Luhan

"Doakan kami juga di sini" Sehun

"Semoga kalian bersama selamanya" Xiumin

"Dengan ini, tak ada yang akan memisahkan kalian" Chen

"Gege, Kai, kami akan selalu merindukan kalian" Tao

"Kami selalu mengingat kalian" Lay

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi saudara terbaik bagi kami" Yifan.

"Hei Jong In, apa kau menyesal?" Tanya Kyung Soo sambil memeluk Kai dari belakang.

"Tidak. Dan aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang hyung. Asalkan bersamamu, tak akan ada penyesalan bagiku. Aku mencintaimu Do Kyung Soo"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jong In"

"Baiklah mulai sekarang namamu akan berubah menjadi Kim Kyung Soo dan kita akan bersama selamanya"

END  
~~~

Hahh,, rasanya masih sakit.

Daddy jahat amat yakkk?

Segitunya amat sakitin kita *KaiSoo Ship*

Ini Cuma curahan hati Yeonyeon.

Awalnya mau bkin mreka pisah, tpi jiwa KAISOO SHIPPER sudah medarah daging dalam diri saya sehingga saya tidak rela..

Baru pulang skolah lngsung dibuat nangis. Kan gk enk bnget.. Sedih lah pokoknya

Buat semua KaDi Shipper yang masih sedih, kalian gk sndiri. Saya jga msih skit.


End file.
